Love is a Battlefield
by Bubblefox
Summary: The Turks got a new mission, Vincent moved to a new place and new relationships sprout between people from who you would never expect. - Elena x Vincent and slight Yuffie x Tseng -
1. Start of Something New

**A/N: A new story. First I was planning to make one with a VincentxOC pairing and another story with a VincentxElena + TsengxYuffie pairing. But guess what! I found a way I could make a combination with these two ideas for stories and decided to write this one. I scrapped the VincentxOC pairing by the way. It became a VincentxElena pairing (and a slight TsengxYuffie) hehe. So Enjoy!  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII blablabla, you know it already, I guess**

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter One – Start of Something New –  
**_Every new Beginning, comes from some other Beginning's Ends..._

''Are you sure you want to live here?'' Yuffie asked. She placed the large carton-box on the ground and looked around.

This apartment on the second floor wasn't very big. The walls were yellowed by the time and the floor was a bit dusty. The curtains, which must have been white in their early life-time, where covered with smudge-spatters. The kitchen-furniture looked old and seemed to fall apart as soon as you touched it.

There wasn't much of himself in here yet. Only a large sideboard, a table with two chairs and a vase on the table and a bench. The small TV was still in one of the boxes. Those were standing in the middle of the room and in the hallway. The bed was in another small room.

''Yes.'' The dark voice replied at Yuffie's question. She fixed her gaze on the back of the long crimson-coloured cloak. She tilted her head and stepped to him.

''Are you sure, Vincent?'' The young woman leaned against the windowsill. Even the windows were dirty and you could barely see what was behind it. ''I mean, this isn't a very good neighbourhood and neither is the house.''

A pair of red-coloured orbs observed her from the corners of his eyes. He followed her gaze and looked out over the houses around his own apartment.

Just as this living room was, was the whole neighbourhood. Old, dusty and worn-out. But what else do you expect of the area around the edge of Edge? And that after so much struggle and fights.

Of course there was Sephiroth first, that was about almost four years ago now. Then the Silver Haired Triplets and Bahamut Sin, two years ago. And last, but not least the destruction and pain Deepground had brought almost one years ago now.

After all this the world, the city and the people who lived there, needed a time to regain their strength to rebuild their homes and their lives. Now was the time everything seemed to be just like it always has been.

But some the poor neighbourhoods of Edge needed more time to pick everything up. People in this area were more focussed at theirselves and their own family than other humans around them.

This last fact was why Vincent had picked this area to live in, even though he had enough money to buy a large villa in the middle of the city. But here nobody would intrude in his life, unless he wanted it. He liked that. And Tifa was living nearby, at the other side of the city. She had asked him if he wanted to live close to her and Cloud.

Besides, he didn't want to return to the Mansion in Nibelheim. That villa kept too much painful memories he didn't want to bring up again.

''I am determined.'' Vincent folded his arms in front of his chest. Next to him Yuffie sighed. She couldn't understand why this man wanted to live here. But hey, it was his life, right? And this was everything better than to see him return in a coffin in a creepy basement.

''Well, I guess I see you later than.'' The ninja cupped her hands behind her head and turned around. ''Oh yeah, before I forget, Cid asked if you're going to throw a party because you moved to Edge.''

''Why should I?'' The gunman hid his face more behind the collar of his cloak. ''I am not very fond of parties.''

Yuffie chuckled and patted him on his shoulder. ''I didn't expect an other answer of you, pal. But at least I've tried to give you an idea.''

Vincent followed the girl walking away from him. She didn't look back and waved with one hand. He sighed in relief when the door of the apartment slammed and he was left alone.

''Oh yeah!'' The door opened again and Yuffie's head peeked through the space. ''I almost forgot! Silly me!''

The tall man rolled with his eyes and turned around to see her entering again. The young woman snickered and slapped her forehead. ''Even though I helped you moving, I have a little present for you. Just because I'm the first one who has seen your new home.''

He couldn't call it his home – yet. Nevertheless he received the messy wrapped present of Yuffie with muttering a small thanks.

When he opened it, he saw it was a serene glowing orb. Materia.

''You... are giving me your materia?'' Vincent didn't understand. Normally it was Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai who was obsessed with this kind of things. She even robbed him and the others of AVALANCE of their materia back then.

''Ahm, yeah.'' The ninja averted her eyes and smirked a little. ''You can have it. I couldn't use it.''

''Couldn't... use it?'' The tall man's eyes fell back upon the round matter in his hand. The colour of the materia was light pink, a colour he had never seen before by materia. Perhaps it wasn't a piece of materia, but just a sparkling rock.

Yuffie shook her head at his question. ''Nope. I tried to cast a normal spell, like you normally do with other materia, but with this one it won't work. I even don't feel a kind of power flushing through my body when I hold it. No connection. Nothing. It's worthless for me, but maybe you can use it.''

''I doubt it.'' Vincent put the orb away in a pocket in his cloak. When he made eye-contact with Yuffie again, she scowled. The gunslinger sighed and gritted his teeth. ''Thank you, Yuffie, for your nice present.''

Suddenly the face of the girl cleared up. ''No problem. I like to be generous to friends!''

She patted him again on the way out. Vincent shuddered. He didn't like it when other people touched him. Though he tolerated touches of his friends, he didn't really appreciate it when anybody hugged him or grabbed his arm. Or in Yuffie's case; getting hold of his leg when she didn't get what she wanted.

It was just he needed a personal space after all the traumatic times he had gone through. The last touches – before he had locked himself away - he had received due a human, was of the sharp, surgery knife of Hojo. And every time somebody made physically contact with him, it brought up those memories.

Vincent rubbed his face. His eyes got distracted by the living hubbub of the streets in front of his house. Slowly he stepped closer to the window and opened it.

The noises grew louder and the smell of the streets filled the room. A few rays of light peeked from behind a tall building. Vincent gazed at it for a moment.

The building was very high and it looked like there were no windows in it. The outside was made of metal and had many rusty spots at it. A small line of stair-steps seemed to go around it. The top was a bit rounded.

Why the building seemed to capture him so much, he didn't know. Vincent shook his head. Probably it was just a place where the public stored large amounts of properties before it went to the stores.

He turned away from the window and almost fell over the card-boxes in the middle of the room. Maybe he should unpack first.

* * *

She scanned the area. Her blonde hair waved in the wind. Slowly she reached with a pale hand for a lock that was in front of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. However, the bangs stayed in the way.

The young woman was standing in the shadow. The light of the early midday hurt her eyes and burned her skin easily. Over a few hours the temperature would raise and the sun would shine even brighter. She hated that time of the day.

Even now her cloths felt sweaty and uncomfortable. She was wearing an uniform, which existed out of a pair of dark jeans, a blouse, tie and black jacket. A Turk's uniform.

''Are you sure there is another one, Reno?''

''Hell, yeah. '' The redhead next to the blonde said. He was wearing the same type of clothing, though he wore it a bit more loosened up than the woman did. On his forehead he wore goggles that kept some bright red bangs out of is eyes and over his ears he wore a pair of headphones.

He looked up and made eye contact with his companion. With one hand he removed the headphones from his ears. The blonde Turk folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the wall of the alley.

''Where do you think it is?'' The blonde's voice asked brusque. She was barely moving her lips, this made the words sounded very clipped.

Reno shook his head and shrugged. ''I don't know, Elena. I need more time to figure that out.''

Elena nodded. ''I'll report Tseng about another target.''

The red-haired Turk smirked a little and rose from the ground. He folded the small headphones and put it in his pocket. ''So we're done here?''

''Yeah. Let's head back to the Headquarters.'' The woman put her hands in her pockets and strolled away from her partner. She didn't pay much attention where she was walking. Hell, she could even find her way back to the Headquarters with closed eyes.

''Wait for me, Elena!'' Reno called after her. When he had picked up her pace, she gazed at him with her brown eyes.

''Still planning to go out tonight?''

''Sure. Why not, yo?'' The man laughed and rested his hands behind his head while he walked next to her. Elena shrugged.

''Aww, c'mon 'Laney! Rude and Tseng will come too!''

The blonde sighed. ''Great.''

* * *

Vincent sighed and opened the last box. He had unpacked everything else and it had taken a lot of time. It was evening now.

Slowly he straightened his back. He closed the window and switched the lights off before he walked back to the bedroom. The tall man unbuckled his cloak and threw it over the single chair in the room. He fell back on his bed.

His crimson eyes trailed off to the dusty window. Three years ago you couldn't see the stars by night in this city-sky. But finally, after all this mako-pollution, you could see some stars. This meant that Gaia was recovering.

Vincent took a deep breath and rolled to his other side. Normally he hadn't a problem to sleep in, but somehow now it wouldn't come. Maybe he should follow Yuffie's advice for once. Maybe that would do.

The man frowned a little. The Seventh Heaven was open at night, he could pay Tifa and Cloud a visit...

* * *

''Just look at it. It makes me sick.''

''Do you point at the bows in Red's hair Marlene has made?'' Reno grinned and sipped from his beer. Elena grumbled and slumped back in her chair. ''No, dumb-ass. I meant Tseng and Yuffie. There.''

The redhead followed the woman's direction and noticed his boss sitting with the ninja. They were at the other side of the bar, both laughing at each other's jokes and openly flirting with each other.

Reno raised an eyebrow. ''I thought Yuffie only liked materia.''

Another groan of the blonde Turk next to him. Rude at the other side of the table put his empty beer glass on the table. ''You all right, Elena?''

''Thanks for asking, Rude, but no I'm not 'all right'.'' The woman threw a nasty look in the direction of her boss and the petite girl next to him. ''It's not fair.''

''You're just jealous of that ninja, 'Laney. Admit it, Yuffie can twist Tseng around her little finger in a very short time, while you tried to show him your feelings for three years and still got nothing!'' Reno balanced at the back-legs of the chair. In one hand he held his beer and on his face he wore a cocky smirk.

Elena clenched her jaw and rose abruptly from her chair. With quick steps she passed Rude and Reno on her way out of the Seventh Heaven.

The bald Turk slapped his partner on the back of his head.

''Autch!'' Reno threw a filthy look at Rude and caressed the sore spot at the back of his head. ''Where was that good for?''

The other Turk sighed and shook his head lightly. ''You're clueless, Reno.''

* * *

Elena slammed the door of the Seventh Heaven behind her closed. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold night air. Easy, Elena. Easy.

She rubbed her face and walked away from the building. At the other side of the street she found a bench to sit on, so she did. The woman leaned a bit forward and cupped her head in her hands.

Why did it hurt so much? No.. no, don't cry, Elena. Think of something else now. Don't cry, dammit. Think of your mission. Think of work. No! Don't think about Tseng-

She let out a groan and rested the back of her head on the back of the bench. She could see the stars above her.

''You all right?''

The blond-haired Turk looked up at the owner of the deep voice. She recognized him, but it kind of shocked her to see him here in the slums of Edge and at this time of the evening.

''Valentine.'' Her voice crackled. Elena cleared her throat, made herself sit a little more straight and turned her face way from him. She knew her eyes were wet. Quickly she dried them with the back of her hand. ''What are you doing here?''

The tall man didn't say anything, but just looked down at her. When the Turk didn't get a response, she looked up again. Two crimson eyes pierced hers.

Elena bit her lip and hesitated when she patted at the empty spot next to her on the bench. ''If you want, you can sit.''

Again Vincent didn't gave any answer, though he accepted her offer and descended next to her on the bench.

Elena observed the introvert man next to her. Though he saved her two years ago of a painful death, she didn't know him at all. Actually she only knew his name and what he did or had done for AVALANCE and the WRO.

''So... Are you coming here often?'' What was she doing? Trying to have a conversation with him? And what was it with the lousy one-liner? Great job, Elena. She thought sarcastically at herself.

''Sometimes.'' Vincent surprised her to answer this question. His red-coloured orbs looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

The blond-haired Turk rapidly averted her own eyes from him. The stares of this man gave her shivers, like he could see right through her soul. ''You're friends with Yuffie Kisaragi, right?''

''Sort of.'' The dark voice replied emotionless. Elena found it hard to read his emotions, because his voice didn't change of tone and more than the half of his face was coved by red fabric.

The woman clenched the edge of her jacket in her fists. She looked down at white knuckles. ''So, what do you think of her and Tseng together?''

Vincent's eyebrows raised a little, which made Elena blink. Did she saw an emotion at his face? Or did she just imagined it?

Again the man stayed silent and his surprised expression disappeared as soon as had appeared. The woman tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. ''So you didn't know.''

''...What's your opinion about this?''

Oh, cool! She made Vincent Valentine say five words. Better, it was an whole asking sentence! ''I don't know. I think there is a huge age difference between them. I mean, Tseng is almost thirty-two and Yuffie is-...eh-''

''-Twenty-two.'' The raven black-haired man finished her sentence. He turned his face slightly to her side. ''Does age matters that much in love?''

His stare made her nervous. Again. Elena bowed her head and the blond locks felt as a curtain between her and Vincent's gaze. ''I don't know. Why?''

''I'm sixty-three.''

The woman's eyes snapped wide open and she found herself staring at Vincent again. ''You're kidd'n!''

''I am not.''

Elena blinked and opened her mouth a little. ''Well... that's surprising. I mean-... You still look good for your age.''

''Glad to hear that.'' Vincent answered in his regular monotone voice. If Elena could see his whole face, she knew she probably would spot a small smirk. Now she only confirmed her thought by the twinkle in his red eyes he was amused by this.

''I bet your birthday cake looks like an inferno with all those candles!'' The blonde chuckled. Suddenly she remembered his question about the age in love. ''-And I didn't mean you have to date a senior or something.''

''Hm.''

Vincent raised from the bench and was about to walk away from the blond-haired Turk. She shot up and called after him before he opened the door of the Seventh Heaven. ''Wait! Vincent?''

He turned his face to her direction. As if he gave her permission to talk to him, or just to tell her he was listening. Elena gulped when she found his crimson eyes staring at her again.

''Thank you for-... you know, the conversation.''

The tall man nodded and entered the bar. The woman clenched her fists and took a big breath. Who could have known talking to such man could cheer her up this much?

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfiction story XD I hope you like the start and I hope you'll leave a review on your way out.**

I have to admit Elena looks a bit harder and less naïve than she was in the original FFVII game, but like every other human-being she changed by experiences. You'll find more about this out in the next chapter.


	2. Under the Same Sky

**A/N: Gaaah, sorry for the late update, guys! My internet was down for a few weeks, I started with school again and this writers block was pestering me. No... I'm serious. The writers block was this huge (holds up hands). It almost looked impossible to break it this time and I almost wanted to give up this story and delete it.**

**Though I gave it a try and this came out :) A new chapter! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, please don't mind the first four words of the chap. Reno has just a bad influence on Laney XD**

**Thank you **Blueravenchick, ChristalSteele, HoLYDeVil HeLLioN, Aloha.Laney, Fire Element13, OceanSapphire **and** bobbinbird **for your adds, favs and/or comments! I really really really love those! :D**

LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD

**Chapter Two – Under the Same Sky –  
**_We'll meet again..._

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Where the hell was that stupid purse?

Stumbling through her apartment and kicking her stuff up in the air, Elena continued searching for her bag. Suddenly the blonde stopped and scratched the back of her head.

Last night she had taken it with her to the Seventh Heaven... And probably left it there when she went outside after Reno's comment about Tseng and Yuffie. Elena hadn't re-entered the building after the conversation with Valentine.

Shit.

Her wallet was in it. And so was her gum, mobile phone -... and gun.

Double shit.

Manically Elena tugged at her short blonde hair. She made a twirl in the middle of the room and started pacing. Tseng would kill her if she lost her weapon or hadn't it with her on the mission. She could get fired for it!

This couldn't be happening to her, not right now: Reno and Rude would pick her up in fifteen minutes for the mission. The woman let out a groan and let herself fall down on her couch in the living room.

Elena's thoughts drifted back to last night. Why didn't she think of such important as her gun when she walked away? ... She had been mad at Reno because of the comment.

What if someone had found her purse? Or worse: the weapon inside of it? Maybe Rude or Reno had noticed her bag and brought it with them.

The doorbell rang.

''Darn it.'' The blond haired Turk got up from the couch and walked to the door. Probably her partners were here already to give her a lift. She had to tell them she lost her gun.

Elena took a big breath and unlocked the door. A familiar face was staring down at her, though it wasn't the face she was expecting.

''Vincent Valentine?'' The young woman let the air escape and stared up at the man. It surprised her highly she had him standing here on her doorstep at this time of the day.

A bit uncomfortable by Elena's gaze, the man averted his eyes and hold up his hand. The Turk noticed his movement and found the grasp of her bag in the golden claw. She raised an eyebrow.

''My purse...''

''You had forgotten it last night.''

Elena pursed her lips and looked up at Vincent. ''So Reno and Rude didn't take it with them, huh?''

The dark haired man made eye-contact with the smaller woman. ''They were too drunk to notice it.''

''Typical.'' Elena snorted and took her belonging from Vincent's hand. Her fingers brushed briefly over the smooth, but cold metal of the gauntlet.

Rapidly the blonde turned her attention to her bag. The woman opened it quickly and inspected her possessions. The gun, mobile phone and everything else was still there. With a little sigh of relief she looked up at Vincent again. ''Thank you.''

Two crimson coloured eyes studied her from above the high collar. For a moment, the Turk and ex-Turk stared straight at each other.

''Laney!''

Elena looked over her shoulder and found Reno strolling through the corridor of the apartment building. ''Hi Reno, where's Rude?''

''In the car outside.'' The redhead answered. ''And why are you here? I told ya you could wait inside your house.''

''Huh?'' The blonde haired woman blinked and turned her face back to the spot Vincent Valentine should have been. But all she found was an empty place. Apparently the red-cloaked man had already left without saying his goodbyes.

The other Turk rolled his eyes and shook his head impatiently. ''C'mon, Rude is waiting.''

* * *

Reno pushed the earphone closer against his ear. ''The signal comes from the east-block of the city.''

''Hm.'' Elena knelt next to him in the alley and slumped herself against the brick wall. Slowly she took the small gun out of her pocket and stared at it. Valentine had been nice enough to bring her something she had lost. In the end he wasn't a bad person at all.

The blonde smiled lightly. She knew it already Vincent Valentine wasn't as bad as he looked like. Though he spoke more with her now than two years ago.

After handing over Jenova's head to Reno and Rude in the helicopter, the three_ R_emnants had assault Elena and Tseng. The leader of the Turks had fought with all his might to keep them away, just like his blond haired partner. But they were with one more and stronger.

The Silver Haired Men got the Turks unconscious and dragged them to their Forgotten City. It was there where Elena and Tseng were tortured badly. The Remnants wanted answers, and the Turks wouldn't betray their company that easily.

Elena shivered when she remembered the ways Kadaj and his brothers used to let her spill answers. Fortunately Vincent Valentine had found her and Tseng and helped them escape. It was also the gunman who had taken care of their wounds and brought their food and water.

But he hadn't spoken with them that much. Actually, Vincent had only asked where she and Tseng were hurt or if they needed something to eat or drink.

''Reno. Elena.''

''Hn?'' The blonde Turk ripped herself from her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rude coming closer to her and Reno. The red haired man next to Elena pushed his headphones down and looked up at his partner. ''What's up, Rude?''

''Orders from Tseng.'' The bald man handed her and the redhead a piece of paper. Both took it and read it. Elena raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened.

''I really get to do that part?''

Rude turned his face slightly in the blonde's direction. ''Apparently Tseng seems to trust you you can handle a more important role in this kind of missions.''

Elena didn't look up at the man with sunglasses. Her eyes kept staring at the piece of paper in her hands.

Maybe he was right, and did her boss finally see she could handle more pressure than others always thought she could. Anyway, it was important and now was her time to show she really could fitful it.

* * *

She looked up at the dark night sky and breathed in deep. It was her time. She was ready.

''East-block, right?'' Elena asked while she tightened the belt of her trousers. She knew she probably had to run, jump, crawl or whatever may come this night, and you better not lose your pants while doing so.

''Yep.'' Reno held a thump up. ''You ready, Laney?''

The blonde nodded and listened to the last information about the mission. She had to find the exact position of the target, contact Rude and Reno and than wait for further instructions.

They had done this final check a hell lotta times, but it was Reno in the position of where Elena was in right now. A lot of responsibility rested on the blond-haired Turk at this moment.

But she could do it.

Elena slipped her hands in her pockets while she walked down the dark streets. It was cold tonight, but the sky was clear and the moon shone bright. Her luck; she didn't need a flash light this way.

_''Laney, target is located in the apartment block on your left hand.'' _Rude's voice spoke steady in her earphone. The female Turk clenched her jaw and looked up at the tall building. She had to get in.

She spotted a couple of containers in the small alley next to the building, right above it were the safety-stairs. Elena climbed on top of the iron containers and lifted herself on the stairs with a swift movement. This was easy.

Without making a sound, she crawled to the middle of the platform and leaned against the wall. Her hand reached for the earphone in her ear. ''Rude, give me more coordinates please.'' Elena whispered while she kept a close eye on her surroundings.

_''One moment please, the radar in your pocket won't pick up a clear response of the target-''_

Elena took the object that looked like a small, black egg out of her pocket and held it up. ''Better?''

_''Hmhm... It's two floors above you and then at the end on the right hand.''_

''Roger.''

After a moment or two, the blonde looked puzzled. When she would climb around the corner, and enter the apartment by the window, people on the streets would see her. When she used the corridor on the inside, the people who lived there would see her.

Elena leaned back against the wall in the small alley and collected all her courage to go for the first option. She had already seen the window was open and there was no light on in the whole house. So that meant nobody was home, right?

Taking a big breath, her right foot left the iron platform of the safety-stairs and rested on the small edge under the window. Breathing out, Elena turned around and made a tiny hop to turn herself to the open window. With shaking hands she slid the window further open and rolled herself through the opening.

The Turk bit her lip and looked in every direction of the dark living room. It was empty... Could it be there was nobody living here? And so, no target?

Her hand pushed on the small button in her ear again. ''Rude? Are you sure the coordinates were the right ones? I don't-''

Suddenly cold metal of a barrel pressed against Elena's temple. She heard the safety-lock unlock with a soft click.

She gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I'll update sooner so you don't have to wait longer for the thrilling suspense hehe XD Please leave a review on your way out! Even if you leave a single word review (like 'Cool' or 'Bad' or something like that, you don't have to be creative) I would be very happy! XD**

**Kay... I should stop rambling and start writing the new chapter (grins sheepish). See you in the third chapter!**


	3. Fail

**A/N: Yay for quick updates! XD I decided I couldn't let you guys wait long for the next chapter, because of the cliffy in the last one. So here the update is! :D enjoy!**

**And thank you **LuckySevens, needleholehalo, pangpond, Aloha.Laney, evenstarfictionfan **and** blueravenchick **for the adds to your lists and reviews! You guys rock! :D**

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Three – Fail –  
**_Please don't let me down..._**  
**

_''Elena?...Elena-''_

The person behind the blonde Turk removed the earpiece easily and pressed the barrel of the weapon closer against her head. For a moment Elena doubted if she could reach for her own gun – that was hanging on her belt – but then she risked to get shot. Maybe she could distract her attacker first.

''Uhhm... Please lower your weapon-''

''You're not in the position to give orders.'' A deep, stern voice replied next to her ear. Elena's eyes widened; though she couldn't see the person, she recognized his voice.

''Even when you know the person himself, Vincent?''

''Elena?''

She felt the barrel of the gun descend slightly from her head. A small breath escaped her lips.

The Turk turned around to face the man. The dark-haired man still kept his weapon aiming at her and looked coolly down at her. The blonde ignored the dirty look she was getting and rose from the ground. Slowly she dusted off her clothes. ''Why are you here?''

Vincent raised an eyebrow. ''I live here.''

Elena's hand stopped abrupt with cleaning her jacket and she blinked. ''You live here?''

''Yes.'' Was the brusque answer. The man looked down at the earpiece in his hand. ''And you?''

''Shinra's business.'' Elena told him flatly and took the ear microphone from his hand. She knew Vincent was giving her another cold stare, but she turned her attention to her ear when she plugged in the microphone again.

The stoic man cleared his throat. ''A mission.''

''Yes.'' Elena rolled her eyes. This man – Vincent – she didn't know what to think about him. You couldn't read any emotion from his face or features. Nor did the tone of his voice give anything away, simply because it stayed in the same tone all the time. ''Now if you could excuse me-''

_''...-Elena? If you don't reply soon, we'll send back-up-''_

The Turk pressed on the small button. ''-Everything clear, Rude. No back-up needed. I just need a few minutes before I return to the base. Over.''

_''Roger.''_

Her brown eyes flicked back at the tall gunman. He still stood there, now his gun placed back in the holster and his arms folded in front of his chest. Vincent's whine-red eyes were staring down at her.

''What are the Turks looking for in my house?'' Actually this didn't sound like a question. More as a demand for information.

''That's something I can't tell you.''

''...''

Elena hesitated before she took the small, black 'radar-egg' out of her pocket. It bleeped softly after a few seconds. ''It should be located in your house...''

Vincent lowered his face behind the high red collar of his cloak. Now only a pair of eyes watched the blond Turk walking around in the living room, with her hand high up in the air. The black object was in one hand. He could have thrown of his apartment, but he was curious where she was looking for.

When Elena stepped near the tall gunman, the small 'egg' gave a louder sound. She stopped dead in her track and looked up at Vincent. ''You're carrying it with you.''

The man simply raised an eyebrow, as if he were asking her what she meant. The woman silently groaned. ''Materia.''

Two eyebrows were slightly raised and Vincent still looked down at her. He almost seemed like a creepy statue.

Elena pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at herself. Of course he wouldn't get it, probably he was carrying all kinds of materia with him. But if she told him, he would know what Shinra was looking for. The blonde decided to admit it.

''Pink coloured materia.''

Finally Vincent moved. His hand reached for the inside of his red cloak and when it returned, he was holding the serene glowing orb. The female Turk's eyes lit up.

''You mean this?''

''Yes.'' Elena nodded quickly and held up a hand. ''Now, give it to me!''

''No.'' The gunman held it away from the woman's greedy fingers. The blonde stomped her foot and looked up at him in anger. ''Why not? Do you need it or something? You can't use it anyway.''

''And I presume Shinra knows more about it and will use it for something. Either it's good or bad I don't know.''

The two people stared each other straight in the eyes. Elena irritated, Vincent blankly. Finally the blonde gave up and averted her eyes from his intense gaze. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

''I don't even know myself. They tell me only the half of their information.''

Vincent slipped the pink piece of materia back in a hidden pocket of his cloak. ''They probably have a good reason for that.'' He softly muttered.

Elena shot him a dirty look. ''Why is that?''

Two deep red eyes stared down at her. ''You already gave me more information than you wanted me to give. Such as you already knew I couldn't use it. That's enough for me to decide I wouldn't hand it over to you.''

A flabbergasted expression was written all over the female Turk's face. Because: one, Vincent had answered her in a whole sentence, two he was right.

''I... I didn't know-''

''You still have a lot to learn.'' With this, Vincent turned his back to Elena. His cape swirled dramatically in the air. He left her alone in the living room, not take the trouble to throw her out of his apartment. He knew she would leave on her own.

Elena clenched her jaw and balled her fist.

* * *

''You haven't got it?!''

Reno's words seemed to slap her right in the face. Elena slowly shook her head. Her eyes were staring down at her shoes, which seemed to be more fascinating than they normally did.

The three of them – Elena, Reno and Rude – were standing in a small alley a few blocks away from Vincent's apartment. From here they had given her instructions and waited for her return.

''Easy, Reno. She probably has got a good reason for it.'' Elena thanked Rude in her mind. He always knew a way to keep the redhead from her back.

''...There was someone in the apartment.''

The red haired Turk snorted. ''And so? You could have blown his brains out and then-''

''Shut up.'' The blonde muttered. She shut her eyes closed.

''I could have done it, ya know! I could have-''

''-Killed an innocent person?'' Elena cut him angrily off. Her eyes seemed to pierce right through Reno's. She hated the ways he used to get what he wanted. ''''Blown his brains out''? You're sick, Reno.''

The red-haired Turk simply shrugged. He slumped back against the wall and took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He placed one between his lips and lit it.

''We're Turks, Elena. It's part of the job.'' Rude broke in their fight. Elena looked down again. She knew what he meant; for a Turk murderer wasn't that much of a big deal. But she was a Turk, and it mattered her.

Did that mean this wasn't the right job for her? Should she give it up?

''Can I go home now?'' Her voice sounded awfully small now. The woman cleared her throat and tried to regain the normal tone of her voice. ''I'll write a full report for Tseng tomorrow. It's my fault the mission failed anyway.''

The bald man gave her a short nod and Reno wasn't even looking up at her. The smoking cigarette between the man's lips gave a small light in the dark. Elena ripped her eyes away from the light and turned her back to the two men.

Her feet started to walk down the streets and back to her home.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Elena. Trying her best, but still getting scowled at by the others. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter maybe was a bit boring and/or short, but I promise the next one will be longer and more excited. In the next one you'll read about Elena's first mission as Turk-Rookie! :D**

**Please hit that little 'Go' button at the bottom of this page. I'll be very happy if you did :)**


	4. Carry On

**A/N: Oh man, I really wanted to finish the new chapter today and I did it. Curious why? It's Vinny's birthday! So... Happy Birthday, Vincent! And to the readers: enjoy the new chapter (grin)**

**Special thanks to **needleholehalo**, **Aloha Laney**, **evenstarfictionfan** and **pangpond

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Four –** **Carry On –  
**_I won't give up that easily..._

The sun had waken him up. Not that he needed more sleep than he had had already. Not after a 30-year slumber in a musty, old coffin.

Vincent stepped out of the bed and got his cloths from the chair. Okay, Cloud and the others had found him sleeping all dressed, though the gun slinger preferred to sleep in just his boxers and a simple t-shirt.

In silent he dressed himself, slid his hand in the claw-like gauntlet and fastened the buckles of his crimson cloak.

He knew he should take a shower first, but who would care how he smelled when nobody would visit him and he wouldn't visit anyone?

Then you had Yuffie. When she came up with a 'surprise-visit', she mostly complained about how he smelled. Or his clothes – if you should believe the ninja, Vincent's cloak smelled like old mothballs. Or his house...

But Vincent didn't care about other humans. He had his reasons.

Suddenly a sound of something bumping on the floor interrupted his train of thoughts. The tall man's eyes followed the pink orb rolling over the floor all the way till it disappeared under the bed.

With a sigh the gunman walked back to the bed, knelt next to it and peered in the darkness under the bed. His clawed hand grasped the piece of materia and brought it back to himself.

For a moment Vincent froze in his movement. He stared down at the orb. Just like any other piece of materia, it glowed serene when it wasn't used or equipped. But this one was pink-coloured...

Why do the Turks – Rufus Shinra – want to have this so badly? Rufus must have come to another dark plan that had something to do with this odd kind of materia.

Vincent slowly rose from the ground and made himself sit down on the edge of the bed. He tightened his fingers around the object in his hand and looked up. His gaze wandered to the window and to the world at the other side of it.

It was a nice day. Nice weather. People were spending their time outside, though they didn't know what kind of dark clouds were forming above their heads.

Rufus Shinra was planning something. Vincent was sure of it.

* * *

Sun shone vivid through the windows, straight in her eyes.

Even the elements had no mercy with her. It had rained awfully in the morning – that had soaked her suit on her way to the WRO Building – and now it was so warm outside it made her skin feel slick and clammy.

Inside the building Elena wasn't having any trouble with the elements, but she did get a lot of nasty looks of her colleagues. Apparently nobody trusted her any more on an important mission.

Though the Shinra company had fallen apart after Meteor, much employees were working now for the World Regenesis Organisation. Though the WRO hadn't such department as 'Ingestive Division of General Affairs Department' – better known as the Turks – there were still members of the former Turk-group working for the WRO. And when Rufus Shinra needed a few for his own personal missions, Reeve gave permission.

This was because Shinra gave the financial support secretly. Yeah, right. Like nobody had noticed that! However, this was why Elena was working for the WRO and meanwhile worked for Rufus also. And that was also why she still carried the nickname 'Turk'.

The blonde stepped into the elevator to go down. The door slid closed behind her. Nobody else was in the elevator. Finally a place where people couldn't give her cold stares!

It wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault she couldn't steal the materia. It was Vincent's fault! It was his fault the other Turks were looking down at her right now.

Without thinking, her hand had taken the gun out of his holster. It felt heavy. Slowly Elena slid her weapon back in the holster.

Vincent had found her gun and had brought it back to her. She could have killed him yesterday with the same weapon.

The woman closed her eyes and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. ''Why? Why didn't I just kill him?''

Flashes of memories broke into her mind and started to fill it.

* * *

_''Noo! No! Please! I'm begging you, let me live.''_

_She looked down at the eyes that were filled with tears. The man was sitting on the cold stones. She swallowed and with a trembling hand she aimed at the head of the man. _

_''I'm sorry.''_

_A loud bang resounded through the dark alley. The man fell forward. Blood leaked from the hole in his head and blood pooled in front of her feet._

_A younger version of Elena stared down at the wide open eyes that were lifelessly gazing up at her. She knelt down next to him and closed his eyes with her fingers. Blood covered her hand._

* * *

The blonde shook her head. She didn't want to remember this.

It had been the first time she actually had killed somebody. It had been a sort of test, to see if she was capable of the job as Turk. The evening after that very murderer, Elena had gone to Reno and cried at his apartment.

He had told her to be strong and that murderer was part of the 'job'. And if she couldn't handle even this, she had waisted all those years on the Military Academy and years of practise and studying.

Elena had made her decision that time. She had chosen the option not to give up.

And that was also the reason why she was driving in the direction of Vincent Valentine's place right now. She would demand him to hand over the materia, or else she would 'blow his brains out' – as Reno it would say.

* * *

Vincent looked up from his book when he heard a soft 'knock' on his door. He hadn't expect anyone to come around this time. Or any time. Maybe it was Yuffie.

The man sighed. He was about to not answer the door, but the next knock and a voice made him to decide something else.

''Valentine? Are you home?'' It had been Elena's voice.

Vincent removed his feet from his low table, closed his book and left it on the couch when he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and peered through the small gab.

The blonde looked up, her expression stern. ''So you are home.''

The raven black-haired man didn't answer. He just stared down at her and waited for her explaining why she was here. Apparently the female Turk didn't get the hint and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

''Aren't you letting me in or something?''

Without saying a thing, Vincent opened the door more to let Elena in. His gentleman-nature had taken control over his body. Old habits die hard.

The young woman walked further into the living-room and stopped in the middle of it. Slowly she turned around, her hands placed on her hips. ''Give me the materia.''

''...'' Vincent raised one eyebrow. Obvious Elena was a very stubborn woman. ''I have already given you the answer on that question.''

With this, the gunman walked past the blond-haired Turk and descended back on the place on the couch he had left a few minutes ago. With a slow movement he reached for the glass of wine on the low coffee-table and leaned back.

Meanwhile Elena stood with her back to him. She balled her fists and took a big breath. Now it was time to threat the man. The blonde took her gun out of it's holster for the second time this day.

She turned around and aimed at Vincent's head. ''Give. Me. It.''

The man looked up and found Elena trying to scare. Yes, trying. Vincent wasn't scared at all. Without any emotion on his features he stared back at the woman.

''Shoot if you wish. Kill me here instantly.'' With this, he took a sip of his blood-red whine.

The gun was shaking in her trembling hands. She knew it. Elena clenched her jaw and frowned. Suddenly she lowered her weapon and averted her eyes from Vincent's.

''I can't.''

The man on the couch raised an eyebrow. ''Then why did you came?''

''I wanted to prove I could do it alone.'' Her brown eyes flickered back to the gunman.

''Is this also why you didn't tell Reno and Rude or anybody else I am the owner of your target?''

Elena's jaw dropped slightly. ''H-how do you-...''

If she only could see the almost invisible smirk at his face. Vincent cleared his throat. ''I know because I know how Turk-missions go. If you had informed your partners at the base, most likely I would be dead by now.''

''Oh...'' A bit embarrassed Elena averted her eyes back to the ground. Was she that transparent? That easy to read? When his words resounded in her mind, another thought came up.

Her brown eyes looked up again and found his red ones, still staring at her. ''How come you know so much about the Turks?''

''I was one a long time ago.''

The two of them stared straight at each other. The one was surprised, the other showed none emotion whatsoever. One sat there on the worn-out couch, sort of calm by this. Another stood there, frozen in the middle of the room.

Elena blinked and shook her head lightly. Everything seemed to fall to it's place right now. ''So, that was also why you saved me and Tseng back then. You only followed-''

''-the Turk's first rule.'' Vincent finished with a gruff voice. '''_Whenever a fellow Turk is in need, you ought to help the other.'_''

The young woman didn't know why, but she smiled lightly when the raven haired man quoted the line of her Turk-manual. ''I always thought those rules were ancient, but now I know for sure.''

Again, but with a different reason, the gunman raised an eyebrow. ''I beg you pardon, I am not ancient.''

''No, you're only sixty-three.'' Elena said flatly and flapped one hand. From the corners of her eyes she waited for Vincent's reaction. First she thought she imagined it, but when she looked again, she saw a small sparkle in those red, always-stern eyes.

''Mind if I stay a bit longer?''

Oh god. Why did she blurt that out? She hated him for ruining her mission, and he – most likely – hated her for treating him with a gun and being absolutely rude.

She turned her eyes back to Vincent and saw him still staring at her. Elena felt her cheeks burning slightly. ''...Forget what I said. I-''

''I won't mind.''

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So what would happen after this? Ha! Not much of a cliffhanger, though I hope it's kind of exciting what will happen...**

**Anyhow, I see you in the next chapter! And if you want to kick my ass a little to get me writing faster, leave a review (hint, hint hint!). Leaving such message won't hurt you and it would make my day... So you know what to do now! (laughs**


	5. Slam

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My computer is an ass and erased everything that was on it. So I had to rewrite this chapter... I hope you like the new one! :) And special thanks to **pangpond, Blueravenchick **and **Aloha Laney** for giving a comment at chapter 4. I'm sorry I didn't reply last time, but that was because my computer kinda 'sucks'. I hope you understand :)**  
**  
LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Five – Slam –  
**_I hope you felt it..._

Awkward silence.

Elena turned her eyes to the ground and tapped nervously with her foot on the wooden floor. What to say now? He said he didn't mind...

She heard Vincent moving from the couch and his footsteps were coming near. His deep voice was close. ''Do you want something to drink?''

The woman could only nod.

When the man was in the kitchen behind her, Elena gasped for air. Apparently she had kept her breath in the time he passed her. Why made this man her so nervous?

The blond-haired Turk shook her head lightly at herself and looked up. Her eyes landed on the window next to the couch. She stepped closer to it and rested her hands on the windowsill.

Though the streets were filthy and the skyline filled with buildings, Elena liked the view.

On the streets she saw a few kids kicking a worn-out leather ball, an old woman crossing with her walker, a young couple with a baby and so much more! These poor neighbourhoods were filled with life.

A glass clunked softly next to her hand. Elena looked up and saw Vincent standing next to her. She hadn't noticed him approaching. His blood-red eyes were focussed outside and in one hand he held his glass of whine.

Now the female Turk wondered what was in her glass. The liquid in it looked a bit yellowish...

Carefully she took a sip. Her eyes widened.

Apple juice.

When she was at home, Elena liked to drink such things a lot. How had this man know what to get her? He barely knew her... right?

The young woman turned her face to Vincent. ''How did you know I liked apple juice?''

''...'' He mimicked her movement to look down at her face and raised an eyebrow. ''You had the same at the night you forgot your purse.''

Elena's mouth went from a surprised 'O' to an angry 'O'. Her eyebrows knitted together.

''Are you a sick-minded stalker or something? Because you knew where to deliver my lost purse, know what I have drunken that evening and what I do at my missions...''

''First, there was an address in your wallet. Second, I just keep a close eye on my surroundings.'' His eyes travelled back to the view. After a sip, the gunman muttered: ''You should do the same if you were a good Turk.''

''What?!'' The blonde could feel anger bubbling in her blood. Trying to keep herself from losing her patience, she placed the glass back on the windowsill. ''Are you accusing me for being a bad Turk?''

Vincent didn't respond.

''You're unbelievable!'' Elena threw her hands up in the air. She turned her back to him and walked straight out of the room. As hard as she could the blonde slammed the door behind her closed.

God, did she hate that man!

* * *

She smacked her keys on the table, plumbed ungracefully down on the chair and laid her head on the surface. For a moment Elena closed her eyes.

What was wrong with her?

Suddenly the ringtone of her mobile phone broke the silence in her apartment. With a groan the blonde made herself sit up straight and pick up the phone. ''What?'' She snapped.

_''...Wow. Another of your freaky mood-swings, Laney?''_

Elena rubbed her temple tiredly. ''What is it you want, Reno?''

_''Who says I need something of you?''_

''You called me.''

'_'So?''_

''That's always with a reason in your case, nitwit.'' She really wasn't in the mood for a small talk. Especially not a small-talk with her red-haired colleague. And Elena knew he was playing dumb.

_''Fine.'_' That didn't sound very happy. More like a 'okay-you-won'-tone. _''I had to pick up a file and-''_

''-And you want me to fetch it for you tonight? I didn't think so.'' The blonde leaned back in her chair and balanced at two legs. ''I clocked out a few hours ago.''

_''Pretty please? I have this date tonight and... Well, I'll do your paperwork for tomorrow then?''_

Elena smirked. Reno really sounded desperate. ''If you do it the rest of the week for me, you've got yourself a deal.''

_''A whole week?!'' _There was a pause at the other side of the line, a deep sigh and an answer. ''_Fiiiine.''_

The female Turk gave a small chuckle.

_''I'll pretend I didn't hear you laughing at me.'' _Reno commented sarcastically. _''You'll need to pick up the dossier GV-105 from Reeve. He's at the WRO-building till 11 p.m.''_

Elena walked her desk and wrote the information down. ''Okay. See you tomorrow, Reno.''

_''See ya.''_

''And Reno?''

_''What?''_

''Have fun at you date.''

_''...Thanks.''_

* * *

The most of the lights in the building were out and almost nobody was left in it.

Elena walked through the gate and made her way up with the elevator. Reeve's office was somewhere at the highest floor. She stopped in front of the only door where light came from behind. The Turk knocked softly.

''Yes?''

''Hi Reeve.'' The blonde flashed a small smile when she faced the head of the WRO. Even before Rufus and Reeve begun this organisation, Elena had had some contact with the man. She liked Reeve. When he was by Shinra, he seemed one of the few there who had an honest heart.

This man deserved to be the head of an organisation that was helping to rebuild this planet again.

Though he had the most important job of the WRO, his office wasn't that big. Just enough space for a large desk, a few cabinets and some plants. Elena knew Reeve didn't want to show off with his status. He just wanted to do his job.

''Elena. I presume Reno asked you a favour?'' There was a hint of a laugh in Reeve's voice. The Turk made a lopsided-smirk and rolled her eyes. ''You guessed right.''

''I know.'' The man chuckled and held up a file. ''I'm always right.''

The blonde took it. The title of the document said 'GV-105', underneath there was a red 'classified' stamp. It was the right file.

Reeve turned his eyes back to the writing desk. He wrote something down on a piece of paper. ''You have to deliver it to Tseng. And-'' He folded the piece of paper and gave this too to Elena. ''-Let Tseng read this before he hands the dossier over to Rufus.''

Elena raised her eyebrows slightly. Did Reeve know something over their new missions and information she didn't knew? She shook that thought off her mind and laid the letter on top of the 'classified' file.

When she was about to walk away, the dark-haired man's voice sounded from behind her.

''How is Rufus doing anyway?''

''Hm?'' The young woman turned around to face Reeve again. ''Oh, he's fine. I think.''

The head of the WRO leaned a bit forward and let his head resting on his hands. His elbows rested on the desk. ''Though you are one of the most loyal Turks, you barely get to see him. Leave alone how he's doing, or what the man is doing.'' The man didn't ask this, because he knew he was right.

Elena pursed her lips slightly and averted her gaze to the ground.

After a silence, she could barely hear Reeve muttering some words. ''History is repeating itself again.''

''What do you mean?''

The Turk almost jumped when the deep-voice behind her asked the question she had in her mind. She quickly turned around and faced the red-cloaked gunman. Her expression became a scowl.

''Valentine.''

Vincent just looked expressionless down at her.

''What are you doing here?'' Elena hissed quietly. She noticed the gunman's eyes travelled to the file in her hand. Quickly she hid it behind her back and looked over her shoulder to make eye-contact with Reeve. ''I have to go.''

With a rough push, she moved Vincent aside and left the room. The door slammed behind her, but not as hard as she had done at Vincent's apartment.

''Annoying man.'' The blonde muttered furiously. She stomped her feet by every step she made through the corridor. ''Why do I have to see him everywhere I come and go?''

She pressed on the button for the elevator and waited. Impatiently her foot tapped on the stone floor.

''Elena.''

The young woman grumbled. It was that familiar dark-voice again. Without looking up she snapped. ''What?''

The Turk could here the sound of his metal boots behind her. He stopped.

''I am sorry for what I said to you this midday.''

The bell of the elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

Elena didn't respond to his words and just stepped silently into the elevator. She turned around to press a button and look Vincent straight in the eyes. Her own eyes widened slightly.

Did really see some regret on his face?

The blonde couldn't see it right, the doors of the elevator closed before she could check twice...

* * *

''Man, I'm tired!''

Elena yawned and slipped off her shoes. With the 'GV-105-file' still in her hand she switched on the lights of her apartment. Careless she threw the dossier on the edge of the table and walked further to her bedroom.

Her clock on her night stand said '02:14'. Exhausted the blonde fell face-forward on her bed. She closed her eyes, but the sleep wouldn't come. Something was bothering her.

Elena took out her mobile phone and dialled a number. After a few moments, finally somebody at the other side of the line picked up.

_''...Do you know how late it is?''_

''Or how early?'' The young woman chuckled quietly. When the other didn't respond, she added: ''Sorry, Reno. Bad joke.''

_''Yeah yeah. What is it you want?...I'm kinda busy.'' _At the background Elena could hear a woman's voice mumbling something. ''Aha. I get it.''

_''No comments please. Just say what you wanted to say.''_

Gee, he really was a chagrin at times like this. The blonde rolled herself on her back and gazed at the ceiling of her bedroom. She took a breath. ''You know the other day? When I let the mission fail?''

_''Well duh.''_

Now the hardest part came. ''...That was because of a person who is the owner of the target.''

_''Who? Somebody we know?''_

''Yeah.'' Elena stayed silent. Memories of that evening flashed through her mind: the gun pressed against her head. His stern eyes. His harsh comments. She could feel the anger bubbling back.

Reno decided to break the lull at his own way. _''....Annnd?''_

She had to tell it. ''Valentine. Vincent Valentine.''

_''The vampire of AVALANCE?'' _The red-haired Turk at the other side of the line sighed. ''_No wonder you couldn't fulfil your job. That man is a heartless fight-machine, you're lucky he didn't shoot you.''_

Was Vincent really heartless?

_''I'll take care of it tomorrow.''_

With this, Reno broke the contact and Elena could hear the monotone beeping in her ear. Her eyes still watched the dull white ceiling. Finally Reno's words clicked with a conclusion in her mind.

Reno would kill Vincent because she had told the truth.

Was it the right thing she had done?

* * *

**A/N: You'll see in the next chapter what will happen to Vincent... **

**Please review! They make my day :)**

* * *


	6. Classified

**A/N: I made a slight edit in the fourth chapter. It isn't really important for the flow of the story, but it can make you understand the story easier. If you just started to read this story, never mind this note. **

**I want to thank some people before I wish you a happy reading. Special thanks and cookies are for **Aloha Laney**, **needleholehalo**, **YinYangWhiteTiger **and **KenYasha **:)**

**And now... Enjoy the new chapter :) Oh yeah! I don't own the song 'Born to be wild - Steppenwolf'!**  
**  
LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Six – Classified –  
**_Nobody needs to know..._

''Hnn.'' Elena turned around under the sheets again. She let out a groan. This wasn't such night, was it? She hoped not.

The night hadn't given her much sleep, and it wouldn't come too.

Yep... it was such night.

The blonde rolled over again and slapped the switch of her night lamp on. The sudden bright light hurt her eyes for a moment. When Elena got used to the light, she could check her clock.

_06:14 a.m._

How nice, she had had four hours of catnaps. She thought sarcastically at herself. But hey, what could she do about it? ...Maybe brighten her conscience: because of her somebody would die today.

Elena made herself sit straight up and combed a hand weary through her blond hair.

Since when did it bother her so much Reno would kill a no-one? She had slaughtered off enough humans to know it hadn't affected her in all those years. Though, this case didn't felt the same. Was it because it was about Vincent Valentine's life?

Early mornings made her mind go nuts. The female Turk rolled her eyes at herself and slid out of her bed. When her feet touched the cold floor, a shiver crawled up her spine. She didn't want to get herself dressed immediately, walking around in just your panties and big shirt was fine for her. Even if it felt a little cold.

Rapidly she hurried to the kitchen – switching on the dim-lights on her way to it – to make herself some hot coffee.

The scent of fresh burned coffee-beans filled the kitchen and Elena waited for the liquid to drip in the mug. Hell, why did it took so long? ...Or did it take always this long? She didn't know.

Leaning against her table with her arms folded in front of her chest, her eyes landed on the file close to her. Somehow it seemed very interesting to know what kind of information was in it.

It's classified, Elena. She thought. Classified.

There wasn't any seal to prove nobody had read it.

Classified.

So it wasn't that important information, right?

Classified!

And if nobody would tell her what was going on, maybe she had to find it out herself? The blonde's fingertips touched the sand-coloured front of the file. Shoving it closer to herself, she could read the letters easily. _GV-105. Classified._

Elena looked up to see if the coffee-machine had filled her cup already. Without taking her eyes off the file, she picked up the mug and settled herself on a chair by the table. The liquid-filled cup clunked on the table.

Carefully the blond-haired woman opened the file. Her hazel-coloured eyes scanned the first page. There was nothing special about it. The first paper just said what kind of file it was (a file about a person's progress, though not noting the name), where the file had been (Shinra-headquarters, Shinra mansion, WRO information depot) and in which year it was published.

Elena raised her eyebrows at that. This document was written about thirty-five years ago!

Turning this page, another expression of surprise crossed the young woman's face. There was a picture and a lot of information left.

On the picture was a man, probably he had been around his fifties when this photo was taken. The man had straight, black hair that framed his pale face. A bright-red scarf was draped around his neck, it had the same colour as his eyes.

This man... he looked so familiar. The file slipped through her hands when Elena read the name of this person: _Grimoire Valentine._

This man... Was Vincent Valentine's father? She could clearly see the resemblances they shared, but she couldn't believe she did have a whole file about Vincent's father in her hands.

Picking the papers up, the blonde decided to read the rest. It actually got her curious about the rest of the information.

_Dossier number: GV-105_

_Name: Grimoire Valentine_

_Age at date of death: 53_

(So Elena had guessed right about his age)

_Blood type: A-positive_

_Report progress in research:_

(What? Nothing more about his private stuff?)

_Valentine isn't only know about his famous research in the Chaos-gene, but also his knowledge about life being created by stagnation of Lifestream (see document GV-106 for more information about this subject). A less known project of his is about the existence of a new type of materia._

_This new kind of materia – according to Valentine – should have the same shape and size of already known materia. Though the colour of this new type, would be pink or light purple._

_Note: There are never pictures or other evidence found of this new kind of materia._

_Although there isn't much information about this subject, Valentine's theories about this new kind of materia were written down – much of his theories are proved right in the matter of time. Such as his hypotheses about the protomateria (see document GL-33 for more information about this subject)._

_According to Valentine, this new type should have an enormous power in terms of controlling emotions of human-beings. Though controlling or even activating this power, is unknown. _

Elena turned the page, expecting to find more information. But what she had read already, was all of the information that was in the file. Nothing more, nothing less.

So this was what Rufus wanted to have? Perhaps it was only for those last sentences of this document. About the power and stuff.

This made the young woman wonder: if Shinra didn't know all of this already, why did he order the Turks to steal those pink-coloured materia? He wouldn't let them steal it, if it hadn't any use to him. So there must be more...

While she repeated the information in her mind, Elena moved from the table and shove the paperwork back in the folder. She picked up her coffee and took a sip.

Blech. It had gotten cold.

Walking through her kitchen – and dumping her drink in the sink – the blonde entered the living room and dropped the document on the small table next to her couch. She would check it later again, now she needed something else to think about...

Stepping a few steps closer to her cabinet, Elena opened the small doors and switched on her stereo. A CD played and tunes of an old band filled the room. This was a tiny secret of her, that nobody needed to know. The blonde knew Reno would laugh at her if he found out her liking of old music...

Elena walked back to the couch and let herself plumb down on the bench. She threw a glance at her clock on the wall.

_06:51 am_

The young woman let out a groan and let her head fall against the back of the couch. It was still so early... The Turk closed her eyes for a second and listened to the beat of the song that was playing. Lyrics played with her mind and her thoughts drifted off.

_We were born, born to be wild_

Reno.

_We can climb so high_

He made a mistake.

_I never wanna die_

He couldn't kill Vincent. Valentine was way to strong for her red-haired friend. The gunman would kill Reno even before the Turk had gotten close to him.

Elena's eyes snapped open. She had to call him.

Her hand moved to her side, where usually her pocket with her phone in it was.. Usually yeah, when she was wearing clothes... she was still dressed in that single shirt.

Rolling her eyes at herself, the blonde got up from the couch and strolled to the bedroom. Her pants of her Turk-suit were still lying ungracefully on the ground. She fumbled her mobile phone out of the pocket.

''Reno!''

_''...What?'' _He snapped. Of course he was irritated because Elena had awoken him twice in one night. The girl at the other side of the line ignored his tone. ''How late are you going to kill Valentine?''

_''Wait a sec-'' _Elena heard the man moving. Probably to another room or something. _''-Why? Do you want to join the show?''_

''No.'' The blonde frowned slightly and descended on her bed. ''I think you shouldn't do it at all.''

_''...Huh? Is this really Elena I'm talking with?''_

''Shut up, Reno.'' She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead weary. ''It's just... You made me think when you said Vincent Valentine is a fighting-machine. I think you're right-''

_''Woo! This can't the Elena I know, she would never say I'm right!''_

A roll with her eyes. ''Just shut your big mouth for a second, okay?''

_''...''_

''Thank you.'' Elena took a big breath and fell back on her bed. She had done the same a few hours ago. The same position, the same person she had been speaking to. ''Valentine killed off the whole Deepground-squad and some Tsviets, remember? There is no way a punk like you could blow a bullet through his brain.''

_''Punk? You're hurting me, yo.''_

The blonde chuckled softly and shook her head. Reno is Reno, whatever the situation is.

_''Seriously, you think I haven't thought about that already?''_

''You can think?''

_''...Now you shaddup.'' _For a moment there was a silence before the red-haired man at the other side of the line began to speak again. _''Valentine was immortal when he fought with those Tsviet-guys. Now Chaos left his body, he's mortal again.''_

Elena blinked. She was flabbergasted. ''How do you know this stuff?''

_''I got into the info-depot and read all those 'classified' stuff.''_ First he sounded airy and then... There was the mischievous laugh. _''And afraid for needles, Elena? Since when is a Turk afraid for something like-''_

''Reno, I warn you. If you ever read my personal files again-''

_''Yeah yeah. Understood.'' _Now he sounded like a child who got busted on eating from the cookie-jar. _''But I'll go round noon.''_

''What?''

_''The hunt?''_

''You won't!''

_''Because you're frightened about me getting hurt? That's so sweet.'' _Reno gave a low chuckle. _''See ya, Laney. You know where to find me.''_

Beeping.

Elena clenched the phone tighter in her palm. She had to stop him. She had to warn Vincent.

But why?

Was she really scared Reno would get hurt? Or was it because she was afraid the person Reno was after would got shot?

The young woman swallowed. She was confused, she didn't know what to do.

She had to stop it. That's what she needed to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I delayed the fight between Reno and Vincent. I really did plan the fight in this chapter, but the story wanted else (laughs sheepish). Sorry! I promise next chapter will be filled with a lot of bullets, gunpowder and action! :D**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Porcelain

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I got a new computer and had some trouble finding the file here. However... Enjoy! And thank you **Aloha Laney **and** pangpond **for the nice comments on the previous chapter! :)**  
**  
LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Seven – Porcelain –  
**_Be careful, or it will break..._

Edge with traffic-jam, who could have thought that would happen? Normally people travelled by foot in this town. Although more and more cars and trucks came to this area, most of the people hadn't money enough to effort such thing. Leave alone the costs for gasoline.

Elena rolled her fingers impatiently on her steer. She was getting late.

Next to her – on the empty driver mate's seat – lay the classified file. A copy of the whole file was laying under it. Elena's eyes fell upon those papers. Because she didn't trust Rufus' plans, she had made a complete copy of the document. She could get fired for this move or even worse, but her instinct said her she had done the right thing.

Right now Elena was heading to the WRO building to deliver Tseng the original report. Even it was 9:13 am, the Turk knew he would be there. Her boss always was there around 9 in the morning till 6 in the evening.

God... Her Tseng-obsession may have weakened, but she still knew the facts about him.

Elena blinked. Thinking about Tseng, she realized she hadn't felt that 'fluttering-feeling' in her stomach lately. Even when he was right in front of her, she didn't felt that nervous anymore.

The blonde knew she pushed her feelings back because of the relationship between Yuffie and her boss. But could that make feelings omit that easily? Or was it something else?

Cars in front of hers, began moving faster. Elena tapped her gas further in and arrived at the WRO building a few minutes later. She picked up the original document, shut her car closed and entered the building.

Before the young woman knocked on the door, she straightened her tie and then tapped on the door. Slowly she opened it. ''Sir?''

''Ah, good morning, Elena.'' Tseng stood with his back to her direction. He had his long, black hair loose. His hands were picking up papers from his desk and putting it in a dark-leather briefcase.

Elena cleared her throat and walked closer to her boss. She let the file fall down on the surface of his desk. ''I know Reno should have get this document for you, but he called me and-''

''It's all right, Elena.'' Without looking up at her, he took the classified file and let this also slide into his briefcase. ''Reno told me.''

The young woman raised an eyebrow. ''He did?''

''Yes. He called me this morning, saying he'll start later today. He needed to do something this morning, though he didn't tell me what it was.'' Tseng shrugged and clicked the briefcase closed. Finally he made eye-contact with Elena. ''Now if you can excuse me-''

''Wait... Ehm-'' The female Turk slid a hand in her pocket and took out a small piece of paper. She gave it to the man. ''Reeve said you should read this before you'll hand over the file.''

With a frown on his face, Tseng took the paper. After a moment of silence, he turned around and started walking in the direction of the door. Elena followed him.

''Where are you going anyway, sir?''

''Out. I have a day off.''

''Oh?''

The tall man stopped and opened the door a bit. He turned his face to the blonde and smirked a little. ''Do you want to keep an eye on Reno for me? Call me when he does something... Reno-like.''

Elena chuckled softly and mocked a salute. ''I'll, sir.''

When Tseng was out of sight, the young woman reached for her cellphone.

_''This is Reno. There will be a 'peep' in a few seconds. I'm sure ya know what to do with it.'' _Voicemail...

Elena grumbled and rolled her eyes when she heard the 'peep'. She snapped her phone closed and paced in the direction of Rude's office. The door was wide open and she could see the dark man sitting behind his desk. It looked like he was busy on the computer.

The blonde cleared her throat once more, this made the man look up. ''Ehm, do you maybe know where Reno is?''

Rude shrugged and shook his head.

Elena sighed and turned her face to the ceiling. When she turned her head back to Rude, he was still staring at her. ''Thanks anyway. I think I know where to find him. I'll be back in an hour or so.''

Again Rude shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer.

''..Kay. See ya.'' She turned her back to him and walked down the corridor. In her mind she made numerous plans of what to do next.

That dirty-ass of a redhead. He had lied to her! He told her he would go to Vincent's place around noon. Not in the morning!

Hopping back in her car, Elena made her decision: she would go to Valentine's apartment and stop Reno or warn Vincent.

* * *

Even without Chaos in his body and mind, Vincent could feel eyes watching him. He didn't know who it was, or where this person was located but he did know there was at least someone.

Leaving his cup of coffee by the kitchen sink, the gun slinger pressed himself closer to the wall and reached for his faithful weapon; the three-barrelled Cerberus.

He had to find out where this spy was. If he only had the demon back in his body, he could find that person very quickly...

Vincent closed his eyes and let his head fall back a little. A small sigh escaped his lips. Chaos wasn't there anymore. And so were those incredible and inhuman scenes that came along with possessing the monster inside of him. And the immortality...

With a loud bang, glass of the window shattered and a bullet drilled itself into the wall right next to him. Vincent's eyes flew open and he threw himself on the floor.

One moment. One moment his attention had weakened, and that had almost cost his life.

In the corners of his eyes, the cloaked man saw through the twirling dust a flash of red and black. He could hear a pair of feet landing down on the pieces of broken glass by. This intruder sneaked further into his apartment.

Vincent ducked behind the table and the chairs. Another shot, this time the bullet bounced from the hard-wooden floor off, though leaving marks where it had hit the floor. That could have been his feet, if he hadn't moved fast enough.

Another pair of footsteps. A team fighting him?

The raven-black haired man's eyes flickered to the shadow near the couch. At least he would hit one of them. He got up from his defending position and pulled the trigger immediately.

Two of the three bullets drilled themselves into the flesh of their victim.

The wrong one...

''Elena!''

* * *

A tidal wave of pain shot through her upper-leg. Power of the shot pushed her down on the floor. Almost unconscious her hands reached for the shot wounds. Blood flushed out of the wound and leaked over her fingers.

The female Turk didn't care about her surroundings anymore. Pain filled her mind at the moment.

''Look what you've done! I'm going to kill you for this!'' Reno's voice was from behind her. She had seen him through the window. Too late. He had already gotten himself into the fight then. And too late she realized it was a big mistake to jump into the fire-fight.

''You better stop threat me and start helping her.'' That dark and calm voice could only be Valentine's

Elena felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and moving her – from the foetus-position she was laying in – to her back. Even though her eyes were closed, she knew by the shadow falling over her eyes, somebody else knelt beside her.

''This will help to stop the bleeding a bit.''.

''Stop the bleeding?! Stop the bleeding?! You fuck'n hit an artery!''

The blonde forced her eyes open. Tears made her view look a bit blurry, but she could follow a bit of what happened around her. It seemed to go in slow-motion.

A crimson-red blur moved her hands aside and tightened something right above where she was hit. Right after that, he tightened something else over the wound itself. With a quick movement he swooped her up from the ground a la bridal-style.

A black blur was now in front of Elena's eyes. Reno?

''Whoo, wait a second! Whacha you doing, dude?!'' Yep. Definitely Reno. Only that scolding voice could be his doing.

Elena blinked wary. The world around her seemed to spin and she felt light-headed. She closed her eyes and reached with one hand to touch her forehead. Her fingertips smeared a bit of her own blood across her face.

''She needs to go to the hospital. Otherwise she will bleed to death.'' Vincent's voice was close. Was it him who was holding her? Elena couldn't say anymore. Everything seemed to hurt.

Wait... Hospital? That meant scary men in white suits, smelling air and above all... needles!

Before Elena could even protest, she felt cooler air blowing against her face and the man who carried her running. The sound of a panting person at the other side, made her aware Reno came along.

''Don't worry, Laney. I won't leave you alone with this freak.'' The woman heard him mutter softly.

The short though fast ride in the car passed her completely. Doors slid open and the air she expected to smell, reached her nostrils. The blonde opened her eyes a bit. She would see a bit of the world through her eye-lashes.

People were rushing around her. Somebody lay her down on a stretcher. Lights flashed over her head. A pair of white-clothed doctors in front of the stretcher. Reno looking down at her from the right side, Vincent looking down from the left side. They both looked worried.

Elena clenched her jaw when the thing she was laying on, made a turn. Her stomach urged to spill out what was inside. Her head still felt giddy. It was getting worse.

The moving stopped and more beeps of computers were around her. Somebody lifted her from the stretcher and put her down on a bed. She could hear doctors murmuring. A hand touched hers.

Elena opened her eyes and looked up to see Reno. He gave a soft squeeze.

''They're going to inject the tranquillizers in a moment.'' Her colleague said. Those words broke into the young woman's thoughts. Even with all this pain, she could realized what the word 'inject' meant: needles.

''...No.'' Elena gasped for air. Words were hard to speak out loud. ''No needles.''

Reno broke the eye-contact and turned his attention to the doctor that was approaching. The syringe alarmed the female Turk.

''No needles!'' She pulled her hand away from the red-head's and tried to back away from the man in the white coat. A pain shot through her leg when the blonde tried to move. ''Don't touch me!''

Another hand, at the other side of the bed, took hers. She looked Vincent Valentine – the man who caused this situation – right in the face. He held her attention for a moment.

''It will be alright.''

''Yeah yeah!'' Reno broke in. Although he tried to contain his nervousness, the spasms of his body ratted him out. ''You'll only feel a sharp sting. Like a bee! That thin, long needle will get into your body and-...''

''This isn't helping, Reno.'' Elena said through her gritted teeth.

''It won't hurt at all!''

Vincent shot a look into the Turk's direction. ''Perhaps it's better you if you leave the room.''

''You fuck'n shot her, man! Why should I get going?!''

''Just go.'' Elena snapped. Those discussions around her gave her a headache on top of the pain she already felt. ''Call Tseng or Rude or anybody.''

When Reno was out of the room, the employees of the hospital dared to come closer to the woman on the bed. The blonde watched them with suspicion.

''Elena.''

''What?'' Another snap. She turned her scowl at Vincent. She should have killed him days ago, then this wouldn't have happened.

The dark-haired man moved closer to the bed and rested a hand on top of her head. It forced her to look straight into his eyes that were so close. She felt his breath on her skin. Those whine-red orbs of his... it was as if she was drowning in them.

His eyebrows knitted together. ''I am sorry.''

With her attention distracted, the nurse took Elena's arm and injected the tranquillizers. The woman was already gone before the female Turk could reject on it. And then there was Vincent Valentine, who was close to her...

''You... smell... funny.'' Elena gave a weak smile. Under his gaze she felt herself becoming hazy and drowsy. Her head felt heavy and sunk back into the pillow. She gave a final squeeze in Vincent's hand and let this sleepy feeling take over her body and soul...

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry! She isn't dead (yet... - just kidding). The chapter was too long, so I cut it into two pieces. You'll find the other half soon!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think about this story! **


	8. A little Help

**LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD**

**Chapter Eight – A little Help –  
**

White. Everything seemed to be white.

White was the ceiling above her. White were the walls around her bed. White were the sheets wrapped around her body. Elena opened her eyes more, it seemed to be morning again. While she was getting used to the light, she noticed a person with long black hair close to her bed.

She whispered the name.

''..Vincent?''

The man moved, his face came closer. It wasn't the gunman, it was Tseng. ''How are you feeling?''

She moved herself into a sitting position and figured out her upper-leg throbbed when she did it. Note to self: better not to move if it isn't necessary. The blonde combed her bed-hair a bit before she made eye-contact with her boss again.

''..Hn. Better then yesterday.''

Tseng gave a small chuckle. ''Yes, I bet you do. Reno called me yesterday-... I arrived at the time they were busy with the surgery.''

The young woman's face paled and she tried the swallow. Her throat felt dry and raw. ''Surgery?''

''They took out the bullets from your leg. The doctors had to do this before they could heal you with the materia.'' The man explained seriously. ''The muscles are pretty damaged. You better not walk in the next few weeks.''

''Even the materia couldn't heal those wounds?'' Elena let her fingertips carefully wander over the place on her leg where the bandage was. The skin under the bandage felt sensitive.

Tseng shook his head. ''Muscles are harder to heal with materia. Just like bones and brain-damage.''

''Aha.''

Silence. The blonde's hands toyed with the hem of the sheets. Her brown eyes were staring unfocussed down at the end of the bed. Why was Tseng here? Was he checking up on her because he cared about her? Or was he just curious if she could work soon again?

''Reno, Rude and myself are put on a mission. We'll be gone for a week or so.''

Work it was.

''Oh.'' Even her knuckles became a little white when Elena clenched the sheets tightly in her hands. They were going on a mission without her. Well, it was logical she wouldn't join them with that damned injure... or was it because she screwed up the last mission? Or was it because she and Reno went to Vincent's place on their own? Would they ever let her on an official Turk's mission again?

As if Tseng had read her mind he interrupted her. ''Don't worry, Elena. When you're all healthy again, you can join us. Until that time, you should rest.''

The dark-haired man raised from his chair, tapped her softly on her shoulder and was about to leave the room. The blonde waited when she heard the door shut closed before she let herself fall back in the pillows. A sigh escaped her lips.

This was going to be a hell of a boring time. Reno gone. Rude gone. Tseng gone. Rufus gone? Anyway, everybody she knew wasn't there when she needed somebody to talk to. All she could do was spend the time on her own and hope it be that long.

* * *

Finally those doctors released her of being in the hospital. It had taken two days for the wound to heal enough to let Elena go back home. Yeah, if that stopped her for packing her stuff – not that it was much – before they told her so.

The female Turk refused a doctor to move her around in a wheelchair (what were they thinking?! She was a Turk, for God's sake!) so the blonde hobbled to the exit and luggage on crutches. ...To be honest, it was tougher than Elena had expected it to be.

The doors slid open and the young woman closed her eyes when she felt a breeze blowing through her hair. What a good feeling it was to be out of that building full of needles!

''ELENAAAAA!''

Oh god. Maybe it is better to turn around and go back.

''LAAANEEEEY! I'm here!''

Forcing her own eyes open, the blond-haired Turk saw a small, female person jumping up and down, waving frantically. She had short, raven-black hair and was wearing shorts, a simple tank-top and army-boots. This could be none less then Yuffie Kisaragi herself.

Elena groaned, clenched her jaw and tightened her grip around the crutches. She let Yuffie know she had seen her – a tiny wave could do – to let the girl stop jumping and getting masses of attention. Walking in a slow tempo to the ninja, Yuffie got on her own to the blonde and opened her mouth already to speak. And this at a great speed.

''Hey Laney! How you're doing?...Silly me, not so good I see! Walk'n on crutches and all! Let me help you to get you in the car!''

''Wha? Huh?'' Elena watched in astonishment how Yuffie tugged her bag out of her hand and threw it in the trunk of the car. The ninja walked back to the front of the car, opened the door for Elena and took the crutches. This all while she kept talking.

''...So I told him 'Hey, the great Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai can handle this, ya know. Doncha worry!' So he-...' The young woman gave the blonde a small push to get her in the car. Elena blinked when Yuffie took the crutches and threw them also in the back of the car.

When the princess was done with the 'tasks' and let herself fall back on the driver's seat. Grabbing the steer, she looked over her shoulder to face the Turk. She smiled. ''Ain't I a great nurse?''

For a moment, there was a silence. The blonde stared back at the Ninja, and on her turn, Yuffie stared at her, waiting for a response.

Finally a light bulb switched on in Elena's head. Tseng had asked Yuffie to pick her up from the hospital when they released her. Because she wasn't able to drive herself back home. And now the ninja asked her if she was doing it OK. The female Turk nodded slowly and forced a smile.

''..Yeah.''

''I knew it!'' The other woman winked and turned her face back to the front-view. Immediately she began to babble further about her life, the missions the WRO gave her – Elena didn't know employees of Reeve were allowed to talk about it without permission – and very very very much more the blonde wasn't able to follow.

What did Tseng see in that girl? It was just some hyperactive, air-headed, bounce-bounce girl with a miss of getting when to stop talking. Hmm, maybe her boss just liked girls with air instead of brains inside their heads?

Instead of listening to the shallow talk, she averted her eyes to the window beside her. Buildings, people and vehicles on the streets passed by. In the beginning, Elena didn't acknowledge the neighbourhoods, but when they drove closer to her apartment things got familiar. Yuffie parked the car and started to get things out of it before she got the young woman.

A bit unsure, Elena took the clutches from the ninja. What to say? 'Thanks for stealing away the guy I liked'? Nah, too harsh. Maybe a thanks? She shrugged and forced another false smirk.

''Thanks for... you know...''

''No probleeem.'' Yuffie flapped one hand and made a cocky face. ''You're just lucky your boss got a good girl with a car and some free time.''

Ouch. Bull's eye. But the blonde wouldn't show the ninja had hit her with that 'Your boss-joke'. She turned her back to the car and the girl, swung the strap of her bag around her arm, took the crutches and started walking in the direction of the halls of her flat. ''I've got to go. Bye.''

''Ehm, bye? You won't show me your house? Give me coffee? Not even a cup of tea?'' The Turk heard Yuffie mutter a bit hurt behind her. Elena continued walking and entered the hallway, ignoring the Wutainese princess. Yuffie was annoying her right now enough. More coffee would be a disaster.

The blonde pressed on the button for the elevator and stepped in. Leaning against the walls of the elevator, she could let her arms rest a bit of carrying her weight. She took a big breath and gained all the strength she had left to hobble to her apartment.

The door slammed and the first thing Elena did, was walking to her bedroom to get rid of her luggage. Suddenly her eyes spotted a familiar object lying on the middle of her bed.

Her gun.

Picking it up, the blonde found a folded paper underneath it. Reno's messy handwriting was all over it.

_''Laney, the hospital took your weapon when they were about to do the surgery. They wanted to give it back when they released you, but I just don't trust 'm. I took it and here it is. Surprise! ...And welcome home. Reno.''_

Elena raised an eyebrow. She doubted about the way Reno 'took' her gun back. Probably with a hell lotta force, threatening or something else. She shrugged, tightened the holster around her waist and let the fire-weapon slid into it. Somehow it felt better. Safer.

Actually she should worry about the fact how the red-head did get into her house, but Elena already knew Reno had his ways. Opening locks without a key, sneaking into houses or opening locked windows wasn't any problem for him.

Reaching for her crutches and lifting herself from the bed, the blonde started to stroll through the apartment. It occurred her, the living room and the open kitchen looked different then when she saw it with early-morning light or evening-light. Now it was at the middle of the day, a time she mostly was at work or in the weekends away.

In the kitchen she lay the crutches down on the unit. Leaning on one leg foremost, the female Turk could open the cabinets, looking for something to eat. First cabinet: empty. Second one: empty. And so it continued. Even in refrigerator was nothing left but some pickles, different kinds of juices – Elena was addicted to it – and a half-rotten tomato. In the last cabinet the young woman found an empty pack of cornflakes.

Elena rolled her eyes at herself. Yep, so she needed to do the groceries. But... with this leg? That seemed to be an impossible mission, right now. She needed someone who could do it for her, but all the people she had a kind of bond with, were gone.

Weary she rubbed her forehead, took the crutches and was about to walk to the couch and listen to some music or something. A loud '_rrrrnggg_' made her stop. There was someone who wanted to see her? Fun. Elena thought sarcastically and strolled to the intercom. With one button she opened the door downstairs and with the other she let the visitor know. ''The door's open.''

The blonde opened her front-door with an easy swing and walked further to the stereo. It would take the visitor probably some time to get from the first floor to her floor, and the Turk just didn't want to wait for that. Besides, he or she could close the door when he or she got in, right? And if it was a wrong person, shouting or threatening would do fine.

Elena hummed softly along with the music when the CD started playing. Rising slowly from the ground – her leg still hurt when she needed to get up from something – the blonde heard a somebody behind her clearing his throat. His? Well, it was a low voice so-

''You like old music.''

Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw her visitor. Immediately a scowl was formed on her face. ''Vincent Valentine. What are you doing here?''

The man was standing in the doorway, apparently waiting for Elena to ask him to come in. The young woman straightened her back – to look at least not intimidated by him – and kept scowling. ''I'm still waiting for your answer.''

There was no emotion to read on his face. ''I wanted to see how you're doing.''

''Great.'' The blonde snapped back. Step by step she walked back to the door to face the man straight in the eyes. And when she was done talking, she wanted to smack the door right in his face. ''I can't go on missions for a while, can't drive my car... I can't even do my groceries. You know why? Because of you. Stupid-''

''I apologize.''

''What?'' Maybe she mistaken him for saying something. Her hand gripped tighter around the edge of her wooden door. Though the man stood so close to her, she barely heard him speak. He talked so quietly!

''It was an accident-''

Then the least expected scene Elena thought would happen, happened. Vincent Valentine got on his knees for her, in the doorway. As if he was doing a purpose or something. That thought made the young woman slightly blush. Hell, who wouldn't blush by looking down at a handsome man who was on his knees for you? ...Get a grip, Elena! He shot you!

''Please, how can I make it up to you?''

Looking in his eyes, all she saw was honesty and something else. Guilt?

The female Turk tried to avert her focus away from those bright-red, piercing eyes of his. But now he was sitting lower then her and looking up, Vincent's face was entirely visible. Heat crawled further up to her head. She just couldn't be mad at him like this. Being mad and raging at a statue was easier than shouting at him like this! Damnit.

Ripping her eyes off his lips and looking down at the wall behind Vincent, she finally found a moment to open her mouth. Through her gritted teeth, words were barely audible. ''Take me to the supermarket.''

Maybe Elena imagined it, but had she seen a tiny smirk at Vincent Valentine's face before he got back on his feet? Anyway, he would be the victim to carry all her groceries.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I got back on writing for this story. Writing for my other fanfic and working on my manga got me busy. So, sorry for that!**

**Anyway, next chapter Elena and Vincent will spend more together (Yay!) I hope I see you in the next chapter! Please review! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
